


Cell Phone

by SoftKlaineWarmKlaine (Nellethiel)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Emoticons, F/M, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/SoftKlaineWarmKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's internal struggle to avoid offending people. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Phone

"Yeah, I love you too, babe," Finn said, and tossed aside his cell phone. He closed his eyes, trying to decide if wandering up to the kitchen for a sandwich at eleven at night was the worth the effort it would take to get out of bed. Before he could make a decision, his phone vibrated once. He fumbled for it, his lips pulling into a slight smirk when he saw that the text was from Rachel. It contained nothing but a single smiley face. Finn sighed, hit the reply button, then stared blankly at the screen. He never knew how to respond to a text like that. And if he didn't respond at all, Rachel would probably be offended.

Finn really loved Rachel to death, but sometimes it stressed him out, worrying if he was going to say something to offend her. Really, he felt that way when talking to just about any girl, except maybe Santana. But with Rachel, it was an even bigger deal. Miss Rachel Berry, future Queen of Broadway, was at least as sensitive as she was passionate, especially where Finn was concerned. And this certainly wouldn't have been the first time he had offended her completely by accident.

In fact, just minutes ago, while on the line with Rachel, Finn had dropped his phone into the space between bed and wall. As he flailed frantically for the phone, his face mashed up against the wall, Rachel had continued, oblivious, to outline her plans for world domination. At least, that's what Finn liked to imagine she was talking about. By the time he found the phone and got it back up to his ear, Rachel had asked him a question, and was now flying off the handle about him not listening. Finn waited patiently until she was through; he was beginning to learn that spluttering at her while she ranted didn't really help his case much. Then he said simply, "I dropped the phone, Rach. Sorry." Rachel had been much more cheerful after that.

After a couple of moments of internal deliberation, Finn finally decided the safest reply would be a returned smiley face. In a moment of what felt was basically brilliance, he turned the smiley to face the opposite way, to show he had put some thought into it. Satisfied with his choice, he hit the send button.

Finn tossed the phone aside again, closed his eyes, and sighed.

_I wonder if we still have any leftover tacos..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was also originally written as an audition for a Glee RP on Tumblr. This one won me the role of Finn!
> 
> Constructive feedback is, as always, appreciated.


End file.
